Kor
Kor was a participant in the beta Quindex Game. They were also the assistant to Janus, the mastermind of the game. Personality With friends, Kor is extraordinarily casual and relaxed. They have obvious people skills and are cheerful and outgoing, although they can come across as a little forceful at times. However, with people they do not know well, those in positions of authority, or people they deeply respect or admire, they are extremely polite and formal. Although they can be even a little bit vulgar with friends, they act like quite the gentleman with someone of interest. Appearance Kor stands at 5’5” (165 cm) and 119 lb (54 kg). They have chin-length, curly black hair, as well as goldenish hazel eyes and medium-tan skin. They have a Freddie Mercury style yellow biker jacket, albeit shorter; it cuts off below the ribs. In addition, the sleeves button back at the elbow to reveal a small abstract tattoo on Kor’s left arm. Underneath, they wear a plain t-shirt, usually white, sometimes black, and on occasion, other colors. Kor has black gloves. Their black pants appear to be similar to skinny jeans, albeit made of cotton rather than denim, and are paired with combat boots. Alter-Spirit Personality In their night form, Kor sometimes has trouble keeping up, although when they manage to, they can often be insightful. They are surprisingly good at math and other sciences; just in general, in spite of their cluelessness, they can be quite intelligent in the academic sense. Despite their faults, Kor is modest and loyal to a fault. They are a really big people-pleaser; one could even go as far as to call them obedient. Kor can sometimes be too sensitive, though they generally do not show it. Alter-Spirit Appearance At night, Kor transforms into what seems to be a feminine version of their regular self. Their hair is longer and their face is much more feminine. This version of Kor does not have gloves and wears a skirt rather than jeans. Also, their jacket is electric blue. On the back of their hands are glowing bright blue circles, and their eyes and tattoo turn the same color. Alter-Spirit Abilities Kor has some control over electric currents; they can either force a current within an object to stop by putting their hand on it, or they can exert a current through the object, or release a current that looks like a tiny blue lightning bolt. Small shocks cannot affect them, though major ones can make them a little dizzy. Past History Kor was created by an international team of five scientists—Mikayla Harris, Kyo Ezura, Tala Andal, Erik Risberg, and Asha Thakkar—led mostly by Dr. Andal. Andal’s niece had died at age 7 due to the influenza virus, and her twin, Andal’s nephew, died at age 18 due to suicide. A few months after her nephew’s death, Andal, a scientist in artificial intelligence, launched the Electric HEART Project, also known as the e-Heart Project, in order to commemorate her nephew through the creation of Kor, an AI robot based off of him and, to a lesser extent, Andal’s niece. After several years, they finally completed their creation. However, Dr. Harris stole Kor and changed them slightly so that they were more submis—I mean, obedient. Her husband was one of the people who had infiltrated the group that ran the island experiment, so she gave Kor to Sedec to help him run the games. Secrets Well, Kor is obviously a robot. Who’s helping Sedec. And technically they, or whatever makes them Kor, is dead. Also they’ll do quite literally anything for you if you can control them. Anyways, more in depth: since Kor’s a robot, they don’t have anything like a fingerprint (and they wear gloves during the day anyways) so it’s totally unhelpful if someone dies. Also, it’s impossible to suffocate them, since they don’t actually need oxygen. They have electronic eyes (obviously) that allow them to turn on an “augmented reality” at will; in the AR, any visible exits, people, or unusual objects are highlighted, and Kor can view basic information, such as how much energy they have, the time, and the weather if they have access to the outdoors. They function by running on a large battery inside of their chest, which is charged with a small wireless charger; depending on what activities they are performing, they must charge every one to three days, or else they will “die” and shut down until someone else charges them (similar to a phone). Their battery and central control panel can be accessed through an inconspicuous panel on their back (obviously they cannot reach this alone). Other than that...if there’s a secret exchange, then you can say that they’ve effectively lost what could be called their family (technically true). Other Category:G0 Participants Category:Electric Spirits